


We Will Have These Memories Forevor

by vimtagerecord



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vimtagerecord/pseuds/vimtagerecord
Summary: It's the last day of tour, and Dan's thinking





	We Will Have These Memories Forevor

     Dan's phone buzzed in his pocket as he scoffed down a spoonful of his unfamiliar and totally-not-sugary Indian breakfast. he reached his hand down to grab the phone and noticed a text from Phil. 

  _P: Dan what have you got for breakfast? I got eggs and toast and I wanna try some of yours, yeah?_

     The younger man sighed in annoyance as he responded to his best friend. Phil always went with the safe option in new places and tended to steal most of his "weird" food instead. 

_D: [photo sent] i've got this ricey thing called poha?? it's good. come to me n i'll share_

    Not even two minutes after the message was sent, Phil was barging into the room, iPhone and charger in hand. After nearly ten years, Dan still wasn't used to Phil coming in the door without knocking, which certainly led to an array of unique situations.

    Still not even speaking, the older half shuffled to the plate of food sitting on the table and snuck a generous helping of it. His face showed a strong sense of confusion while chewing and then he finally made a sound. "T-that's literally JUST rice. Day ruined." Dan let out an obnoxious hyena laugh. "Serves you right for walking in like you own the place!" The older man just glared at him. 

    "Shut up."

    "It's what you deserve. Food stealing bitch."

       And so it began, the very last lazy morning of their very last stage show.

-

       On the way to the venue, Dan started thinking. They needed to make plans. He and Phil were both getting older, and living in a rented flat wouldn't work in the long run, so they needed to start talking about purchasing a "forever home". It was wild to think about" the both of them had gotten to live their dreams over the past ten or so years, but now it was time to settle down and finally buy a house and get that dog they've been awing over. 

      Were they really ready for this?  

    Dan needed to stop thinking so much and live in the moment, so he began scrolling through twitter, effortlessly attempting to distract himself from his thoughts. Phil turned out to be the perfect help when he decided to lean into the brunette's side and essentially pass out due to the constant exhausting of being on tour. 

    "We'll talk about the plans later", Dan softly spoke.

- 

    It was all leading up to this, everything they'd worked for throughout the summer, for this one moment. Dan was shoving the last bit of microphone wiring into his back pocket as he and Phil both were being rounded up and brought backstage. Phil had been staring at his friend the entire time, eyes filled with admiration and infatuation. He was thinking about how one tweet managed to get this far. He wasn't mad at it. 

-

    After the completion of their final performance, the lanky men engulfed each other in a warm and accomplished embrace. Dan finally realised that this was what it meant to have a soulmate. 

    "We did it."

    Dan wasn't bluffing when he told the audience that they'd have these memories forever. 

    

 


End file.
